


Melting in your hands

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy ebbe un brivido, nonostante i vestiti che portava fossero sin troppo pesanti per la stagione. Sentì di essere proprio come quella poltiglia di latte, zucchero e coloranti artificiali che una creatura capricciosa aveva gettato via."<br/>Breve one-shot sul mio personaggio preferito della serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting in your hands

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto ad uno qualunque dei viaggiatori che affollavano la stazione della Gold Line che cosa stesse facendo la ragazza in tailleur e scarpe gialle, avrebbe risposto che stava leggendo gli orari dei treni in partenza. Questo perché si trovava  _effettivamente_ sul lato della bacheca dei treni in partenza e sembrava fissarla con sincero interesse.  
Sul distributore del caffè era riflessa la sua figura, simile al manichino di un negozio di abiti usati. I tacchi alti, anziché slanciarla, la facevano assomigliare ad un uccello trampoliere ubriaco; gli spessi collant che spuntavano dalla gonna, più adatti ad una vecchia signora che ad una ragazza non ancora trentenne, peggioravano il quadro generale che però sarebbe risultato accettabile se non fosse stato per il trucco. Non aveva idea di essere molto più graziosa al naturale: aveva un viso delicato e appuntito che in sé poteva risultare affascinante per gli estimatori di Arwen Undòmiel. Ma se già gli occhiali non aiutavano, il problema era proprio il fard, che le arrotondava le guance e le dava quell'aria da impiegata comunale che è quanto di più simile, nel mondo reale, ad un Mantello dell'Invisibilità.  
  
Un bambino, seduto accanto alla madre su una panchina vicino alla biglietteria, sbirciava con aria schifata il cono gelato ormai quasi sciolto che teneva in mano.  
  
La ragazza dalle scarpe gialle, il cui nome era Amy Farrah Fowler e che non stava affatto leggendo gli orari ma aspettava il suo ragazzo, lo notò e dapprincipio lo trovò piuttosto buffo. Ultimamente trovava buffe parecchie cose, forse perché si guardava attorno più spesso.  
  
I gusti sembravano essere stati scelti con cura (viravano dall'arancio al blu, secondo la moda), ma il bambino doveva aver cambiato idea e lasciava che il gelato gocciolasse sul pavimento, nonché sui pantaloni della salopette di jeans.  
Un pensiero attraversò la mente di Amy, e fu amaro.  
 _Non l'aveva nemmeno assaggiato._  
L'altoparlante annunciò il treno per Los Angeles e la madre del bambino scattò in piedi, tirando il figlio per un braccio in direzione delle scale. Lui cercò subito di divincolarsi e iniziò a piangere. Il gelato era rimasto a terra, con la punta del cono all'insù come in un corollario della legge di Murphy.  
Amy ebbe un brivido, nonostante i vestiti che portava fossero sin troppo pesanti per la stagione. Sentì di essere proprio come quella poltiglia di latte, zucchero e coloranti artificiali che una creatura capricciosa aveva gettato via.  
  
Sheldon la trattava così. La teneva con sé, come un'amica esclusiva che doveva essere sempre attenta alle sue esigenze, senza peraltro accorgersi che anche  _lei_ ne aveva, di esigenze, desideri e momenti di sconforto. Doveva fare richiesta scritta per un abbraccio, guadagnarsi un coupon per un appuntamento extra. Ogni volta che le sembrava che la loro relazione avesse fatto un passo avanti, il comportamento di lui distruggeva subito questa speranza. Restavano insieme perché Sheldon aveva deciso secondo i suoi criteri che inserirla nella sua routine era qualcosa di positivo e gratificante, ma non c'era posto per i sentimenti. E siccome, ormai, di sentimenti lei traboccava, la situazione era ad un passo dal diventare insostenibile.  
Sheldon non voleva  _assaggiarlo_ , quell'amore, per quanto i suoi colori fossero sgargianti e ne conoscesse a menadito le caratteristiche organolettiche. Non poteva essere questione di fiducia, a questo punto, né di timidezza; forse aveva ragione Penny quando diceva che "non era ancora entrato nella pubertà".  
Non gliene faceva una colpa, questo no. Lei stessa aveva scoperto da poco la propria femminilità, ed era stato un cambiamento incredibile nella sua vita: per mesi le era sembrato di camminare ad un metro da terra, con accanto le sue nuove amiche, e poter dire finalmente "Sono la ragazza di Sheldon Cooper" era stato un traguardo al di sopra delle sue aspettative... ma perché, perché lui non voleva aprirsi alla vita vera? Perché restava chiuso nella sua torre di idiosincrasie e schemi immutabili?  
Eppure, finché le era consentito di far parte di quegli schemi, poteva considerarsi al sicuro dalla disperazione totale. Finché non l'avesse lasciata cadere a terra, era ancora al sicuro, a sciogliersi tra le sue mani...  
  
Si riscosse, vedendolo arrivare. Come sempre sentì l'impulso di corrergli incontro, di gettargli le braccia al collo... di schiaffeggiarlo, anche, ma per baciarlo subito dopo.  _Come sempre_ , seppe resistere, procedendo con cautela su quei tacchi assassini e mantenendo una certa dignità. Si sentiva molto Bree Van de Kamp, qualche volta.  
  
\- Ti ringrazio di essere venuta a prendermi. Devo dedurne che il nostro contratto è ancora valido.  
  
Ecco ciò che la ripagava di tanta frustrazione, di esperimenti falliti e involontarie ma non meno spiacevoli umiliazioni: vedere una scintilla di gratitudine sincera sul suo viso, per quanto contorta e tutta particolare... sentirlo tastare il terreno in cerca di appigli, troppo orgoglioso per chiedere scusa ma non per tentare un avvicinamento. E lei non aspettava altro.  
  
\- Certo, Sheldon. Eri preoccupato di dover tornare a casa in autobus?  
  
\- Questa possibilità sussisteva, in quanto durante la nostra ultima conversazione al telefono hai espresso colorite affermazioni riguardanti il nostro rapporto, che ho dedotto essere strettamente collegate al tuo livello di ormoni nel sangue. Immagino tu sia nel tuo periodo.  
  
Amy assunse un'espressione severa e sospirò, mentre la tensione in lei iniziava a sciogliersi lasciandola un poco stordita e accelerandole i battiti. Si era immedesimata nel soggetto sbagliato: lei non era il gelato sciolto sul pavimento della stazione, era quella madre che strattonava il figlioletto per portarlo in un posto dove lui non voleva andare. Tutti gli uomini erano bambini, no? Soltanto, a lei era toccata una creatura un poco più... speciale delle altre. Non aveva nessun senso forzare i limiti di Sheldon per costringerlo a donarle ciò che forse non le avrebbe mai concesso spontaneamente; molto meglio camminare al suo fianco e gioire ad ogni impercettibile progresso nel loro rapporto. Perché lo amava, lo amava tanto da poter attendere per sempre.  
Pensò a tutto questo mentre con l'auto usciva dal parcheggio e si lasciava alle spalle Raymond Avenue.  
Le palme scuotevano la chioma al vento carico di profumi e per una volta Sheldon non le proibì di tenere i finestrini abbassati. Quel giorno la vita era bella, da qualsiasi punto di vista.


End file.
